A Tale of Two Spirits
by sathus4611
Summary: For millennia the cycle has continued on, entire civilizations vanishing into history and leaving behind nothing but rubble. A determined Solider has set out to defy history and change the course of a pattern that has repeated for so many years. To do so she must rely on those around her more then ever, especially the Turian who will never leave her side. FemShepxGarrus. AU/EU.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Mass Effect or its characters. All are property of Bioware, except for original characters introduced in this fic.

 **Author Notes**

This fic will begin as a retelling of the Mass Effect story through the eyes of my version of Commander Shepard. This story will diverge from Canon and points and go with canon at others. The Point of this fic is to explore ALL options available in the situations present throughout Mass Effect. So there will be times when decisions are made outside the options available within the game and as such will lead to a bit of AU/Expanded universe. Situations will play out differently. More then a story I'm attempting the way these characters live their lives and how the deal with it all. Romances will happen differently, combat scenarios will happen differently, and event timing will happen differently as these characters progress through this grand adventure. The story will be expansive covering from the beginning of ME 1 to ME 3 and much much further beyond that. Updates will happen 3 times a week: Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.

 **Shepard/Citadel/Just after Eden Prime**

"Commander"

"Commander…"

"Commander Shepard…"

"SHEPARD WAKE UP!"

Finally Shepard's eyes crack open. Her thoughts still groggy with the haze of the much needed power nap begin to take in her surroundings. As she blinks rapidly things begin to filter into focus around her. Alenko and Williams, her ground team from Eden prime, sit across from her in their dress BDUs in the skycar as they race across the citadel skyline for their meeting with the council to report on the events of the attack on Eden Prime. Alenko is leaned across the car his hand lightly placed on her knee lightly shaking it to help rouse her from her first bit of sleep since the shit hit the proverbial fan on the human colony.

"You awake ma'am? we are almost to the tower." Alenko Speaks softly but his words help to piece through the veil of sleep to help rouse her from the haze.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm up." Shepard drawls her south Texas accent poking through in her half asleep state. "Dammit never can get a bit of sleep nowadays without someone tryin to fondle me." She says with a wink her head nodding to Alenklo's hand on her knee. Her words sharp edge betrayed by the sly smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"Sorry to have to wake you comm…. WAIT WHAT!?" Alenko's eye widen while his entire faces flush a deep crimson. He quickly retracts his hand from her knee as he looks down and away from her. His whole body seems to bleed raw embarrassment form every pore. Williams catching the joke laughs in her deep hearty laugh at the poor LT's embarrassment as his face continues to flush a deepening red by the second.

"LT I didn't think people could turn that red." Williams finally manages to choke out through her fit of laughing lightly swatting Alenko's shoulder.

Seeing her new crewmates smile and laugh brings a wide smile to Shepard's face. Even if you could distract them for just a few fleeting moments from the horrors they witnessed on Eden Prime the poor LT's embarrassment is well worth it. Eden Prime had been a shock to the system for them all. Never in her wildest dreams would the commander have thought she would be fighting Geth through a human colony. Hell the Geth haven't been seen outside the veil in two hundred years. Even more troubling though is the horrors the Geth brought with them, massive spikes they were using to impale the poor colonists. The horror didn't end there though; the spikes didn't just kill the humans but transform them. They Turned them into for lack of a better term raving technozombies. It's like the 20th century sci-fi flicks she loves so much met medieval earth history for some crazed mash up party. _Except when Vlad the Impaler impaled his victims they didn't turn into crazed technozombies that tried to fuckin assimilate more people…_

She snorts at the thought as she listens into Williams incessant teasing of poor Alenko's embarrassment as they wait for their turn to land on the presidium tower. _Good got em nice and distracted._ She smiles inwardly at the thought as she tried to push the thoughts of the past few days out of her mind. Sadly, try as she might she can't shake the mental recap as she lives through the events from the millionth time since leaving the planet. _Swear those technozombies scream Borg. Mental note re-watch Star Trek soon._

Infatuation with 20th century sci-fi aside… Was this horrid business of Nihlus Kryik's murder. Even more troubling was that it was done by another spectre, a comrade in arms. There was no honor there, no respect for his comrade as Saren pulled the trigger and that made Shepard seethe in loathing and anger as she grinds her teeth. Turian society is predicated on honor and loyalty. For one to murder another in cold blood is a rare enough thing, but for one to murder a fellow solider goes against every grain of their belief. Shepard understands this much better than most humans. She identified with Turian culture and beliefs. Through that came understanding and a pulsating need for knowledge that she felt down to her core. She could speak most of their base language and knows most of the social customs. Sadly, high tongue and more intimate customs and mannerisms are well guarded secrets in Turian culture and are kept well-guarded in their society. As she learned each new piece of the culture she become more and more enamored with them. She even used one of her three Alliance military provided gene mods to enhance her hearing to better ear and understand Turian sub vocal communication. Even those normally outside human hearing ranges. _Sometimes…Hell most of time, I'm more comfortable around Turians than my own kind._

That is what confuses and angers her most of all about this beyond FUBAR situation. In one day Saren Arterius had shattered all three foundations the Turian culture is built upon; honor, loyalty, and duty. Her lost his honor and loyalty when he shot Nihlus in the back like a coward, but even more terrifying was his outright disregard for his duty as a spectre. He led a veritable nightmare army of Geth and zombies in an all-out attack on a colony. It is a spectre's job to protect not slaughter innocents. The last thought that races through her mind is the terrifying monstrosity over den prime its black metal shining in the sunlight as it crackled with that nightmarish red energy and the ear splitting mechanical scream as the sky car lands on the tower with a soft thud and door springs open.

"Welp kiddos lets speak our peace and face the music." Shepard deadpans as they pile out of the skycar onto the presidium tower.

"Think the Council is gonna rip us one or something commander?" Williams ponders as she piles out behind Shepard and Alenko.

Sighing Shepard returns, "More than likely chief., one of their top agents did just die on what was supposed to be a milk run and we are trying to pin the blame on their top agent." Feeling the air tighten behind her around Alenko and Williams the levity of the skycar ride draining from them as the events of Eden Prime return to the forefronts of their minds. "Let's get a move on."

With that the solider masks fall into place over the three of them. Their emotions hidden behind training and shear willpower as they make their way up the tower stairs toward the council chambers in silence. Rising past the magnificent gardens and trees of the tower the three march on to what is sure to a very uncomfortable council meeting. Raised voices ahead draw the commander out of her inward thoughts as she spots to two Turians in C-Sec armor ahead of them vehemently arguing over something. Her curiosity piqued by the strange sight of two Turians very vocally arguing in public she moves in to investigate.

"I'm telling you sir he is guilty. I just need more time." Roared the first Turian his voice thick with a growling sub vocals not often heard in public. Tall even for a Turian he stands at least 2 meters tall, but that is not the most striking feature. His plates are a pale steel grey, a rare variety outside of Palaven, but his bright blue eyes shine with an intensity Shepard had never seen. Blue eyed Turians where already rare but his shine with an intense predatory glean deep with the predatory history of the Turian people. His eyes are set of even more by the vibrant blue colony paint that wraps under his eyes across his nose plates and down the to the first bend of his mandibles.

"You have no evidence Vakarian." The other Turian reprimanded the first his voice dark with a condemning sub vocal. The Sharp retort of the superior to inferior vocal inflections lacing deep into his voice.

Thinking this is just an argument between a stressed out cop and his superior the commander waves her team forward to continue on the tower when she hears something that snaps her head back around and focuses 100% of her attention on the Turians once again. "I'm Telling you Pallin, Saren is guilty I just more time to cultivate a lead I have." Not only is this officer investigating Saren which draws her attention but he believes it so fervently he would openly challenge his superior about it in public. Which is very far outside the normal behavior patterns of a Turian. _Interesting…_

"Drop it Vakarian. The council has pulled the plug. Take the rest of the day to cool off." The older Turian huffs in frustration as he turns and storms off not even giving the other to retort with anything.

Scowling after his commanding officer the younger Turian turns and almost barrels right into Shepard as she had inched forward hoping the catch his attention before he could leave. "Sorry, Didn't see you there…", he mutters as he collects himself his large three finger hand reaching out to grip her shoulder helping her regain her balance, "Are you ok?"

"Fine, but did you catch that bus that tried to run me over? Need to give that driver a piece of my mind." A smile tugs at the edge of her lips as she tries to diffuse some of the awkwardness of their situation.

"No ma'am, but I could put out an APB." He says with a slight twitch of his mandible mimicking her smirk as he releases her shoulder.

"Good, like I said gotta give him a piece of mind. Should be more considerate of others." She says with a light chuckle as she nods in a very Turian greeting which surprises the young officer if his quizzical head tilt at a human using a Turian greeting gesture is anything to go by before he reciprocates the gesture. "Commander Saralina Shepard, Alliance Navy, pleasure to meet you officer."

"Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec Investigations. Pleasure to meet you commander." He retorts offering his hand to the her in a human handshake which earns a quizzical look from her.

Taking his hand, she nods toward the direction his superior left in, "Rather heated throw down there Vakarian."

"C-sec is pulling my investigation." He huffs out between his teeth.

"Seems you think that's not the correct course of action." Shepard poses as she settles back into parade rest.

His eyes narrow at that, "No, he is guilty. I think the human saying is… I can feel it in my bones." His eyes dart over Shepard's shoulder at Williams as she softly laughs behind Shepard.

"Never thought I'd hear a Turian use a human saying." Williams replies with a bit of venom.

Shepard sighs inwardly at that, making a mental note to check in with Williams about that attitude later. Internally praying the woman isn't a xenophobe. She puts on a slight smile to hide that, "Heard you say the name Saren. Is that who you are investigating?" She adds hoping to sift the attention away from her Gunnery Chief and back to her.

"Yes though I can't go into detail. You understand commander, _protocol_." He sighs as that last word seems to seep out of his mouth with disdain shifting his attention back to Shepard.

"Definitely officer, hope you won't let your superior's thoughts slow you down though?", she questions with a sly smile and added wink.

"Definitely not commander.", He replies with a slight twitch to one mandible which the commander recognizes as a smirk as he nods his head in farewell as he heads towards the elevator.

"Good day Officer Vakarian.", She says with her own farewell nod as she turns to head back up the stairs toward the council chambers. A wide smile creeps across her face as she continues on the officers striking blue eyes stuck in her mind. She has never been terribly interested in an individual Turian before, always more interested in them as a people and culture. This one though is different. Where his people are normally stoic and guarded, he was open and had a sense of humor. He was different, and it only added to her intrigue that he was investigating Saren. Her smile wide evens further thinking internally. _He has personality…_ Taking one last second to smile before her own stoicism falls back into place as she creaks open the door to the Council's chambers.

-2 hours later-

" _ʃıt!"_ Shepard exclaims barreling out of the doors of the council's chambers, earning more than a few bewildered looks form those around her and the Turians spread throughout the landing. Her anger was seething through every pore and she breathes through clinched teeth.

"Calm down commander, no needed to cuss loudly in Turian." The strong voice of Captain Anderson reassures her with a slight chuckle and pat on the back.

"Calm down?!... Really?" Shepard roared back at Anderson letting her anger cloud her every word, "Did you not just see how the council completely swept us under the rug Captain? Not to mention _Ambassador_ Udina being a damn prick form the moment we walked into the council antechamber."

"Yes I know Shepard, and I know your mad. You have every right to be. Hell I'm pissed too.", he exclaims with a sigh, "We need to get to work though."

"And do what? The council all but pulled out our teeth in there captain?", she asks at a pure loss of what to do next while her anger blinds her to the road ahead.

"I have a contact in C-sec,", he assures with a smile, "There was a C-sec officer working the Saren case for the council. His name is Garrus Vakarian supposedly he was onto something big before the council pulled his investigation."

That peaks the commander's interest her mind racing back to the blue eyed Turian she met on the way to council as Alenko interrupts her thoughts. "Hey isn't that the c-sec officer we saw arguing with his commander on the way to the council meeting commander?"

Anderson Interjects before she can answer. "More than likely yes Alenko, Vakarian is widely known as a hot head but his leads are always rock solid."

Smiling a fleeting thought crosses the commander's mind. _Looks like you're just getting more and more interesting Officer Vakarian…_ Dropping the smile to mask her personal intrigue over the unique Turian she asks, "Know where we can find him Captain?"

"Sadly no commander but I have a place you can start. There is an officer Harkin down in the wards who may know where to find Vakarian. Trouble is he has been suspended." Anderson deadpans his eyes saying his wished he had more solid intel to act on.

Seeing the troubled look in her mentor's eyes she smiles slightly and pats his forearm reassuringly, "It's ok captain, know anyplace this Harkin tends to haunt?"

"Chora's Den is the best place my sources can put him at.", He says with a sigh.

"Perfect,", She reassures Anderson with a final squeeze on his forearm, "Gives me a nice solid starting point even if it is a hell hole, but captain if you don't mind me asking what was that whole business Saren was spouting about you two having history?"

Anderson steps close to her and drops his voice to barely a whisper so that only she can hear. "A story for another time...Stay safe down there kid…"

With a reassuring smile she winks at him, "Now when have I ever played it safe old man?". Turning to head back down the steps to the skycar landing. She laughs as she hears his final raised voice statement in farewell.

"Happy Hunting Commander", Anderson's voice trails off as she and he team move further away from him.

Coming down the last few steps before the landing Shepard stops as she hears Williams Whisper a soft "huh". Clearing having some form of realization about something the commander questions about it, "Something on your mind Chief? Or did you just realize you left the stove on?".

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Commander… No just had one of those small world moments. Meeting some random C-sec Turian on the way to the meeting and now here we are leaving the meeting to hunt down that same Turian.", Williams replies with a quizzical smile.

"Oh? Got a thing for the blue eyed Turian chief" Shepard winks back.

"Excuse my language ma'am but hell no.", Williams deadpans back a touch more of that venom creeping in at the end of her statement.

"That too bad…" Shepard answers back hoping the chief catches her double meaning with that statement. _Definitely gonna have that talk now…_

"But yeah though, Small world right?", Williams adds back confused at Shepard's last statement.

"Sometimes you meet new allies at the damndest of times, ain't that right LT?", She poses back drawing the LT who has been quiet back into the conversation. Smiling back over her shoulder at the Alenko.

"Yes ma'am." He answers questioningly as if he wasn't paying attention his cheeks flushing a slight bit as Shepard's eyes catch his.

Upon Reaching the skycar and punching in the coordinates for the docks to take them back to the Normandy to gear up Shepard lets her commander mask fall into place as she rattles out, "Alright you two hop to it. Back to the ship to kit up and then we got a Turian to hunt."


End file.
